


You Bitch!

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Erotica, Kink, M/M, Nymphomania, Sadomasochism, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t you think it’s Orli’s time to have a little fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only in my dream, and it is such a sweet dream.  
> Beta: Juniper

Orlando prepared the ropes and the oil as he waited for Colin.

Since his first time with Colin, he had felt an extreme need to be with him…to be a part of him. Colin wasn’t home, however, he was working. Orlando had spent his days and nights away from home, working on a film for the past few weeks.

Lying on the bed, he heard the door open and Colin’s voice call, “Orli, where are you?”

Grinning, Orlando called, “Upstairs.”

It took Colin a few minutes to make his way upstairs. He was stunned by the sight that awaited him: Orlando lay naked on the bed, ropes coiled and ready at his side.

Colin looked questioningly at Orlando, “Now?”

Orlando rose from the bed, nodding an affirmation to Colin’s question. “Yes, now,” he whispered against Colin’s lips as he feathered light kisses across them. His tongue met Colin’s as the two men kissed. Orlando’s palms spread on Colin’s back, moving up and down, rubbing Colin’s shirt over the warm skin beneath. He finally settled with one palm on the small of Colin’s back while the other gripped his ass and pulled him closer.

Orlando broke the kiss, stripping Colin’s shirt off. He tossed it to the floor as he pulled Colin closer, running his tongue around a small, brown nipple. He nipped lightly, causing the Irishman to whimper with pleasure.

“Ohh…Orlando….more…” Colin panted, pressing Orlando’s head lower, hoping that Orli would get the idea soon. Orlando pulled away as he knelt in front of Colin. He unzipped the worn jeans and let Colin’s straining cock free.

Colin whimpered again as Orlando pulled his cock into his mouth and began sliding it in and out. He twisted his head from side to side, mouth hanging open as he enjoyed the pleasure the Brit was giving him.

Colin could feel his climax building quickly. He sucked in air as he flooded Orlando’s mouth. Orlando took all that Colin gave him, licking up the little that had escaped.

After his breathing had calmed somewhat, he tugged the younger man toward the bed. “Come to bed, love…let me be inside you…”

He was shocked when Orlando handed him the coiled rope. “Bind me to the bed, Colin.”

Colin studied Orlando’s features intently. The younger man was usually shy and didn’t enjoy the kinkier aspects of relationships. The request seemed out of character for the other man.

Colin did as Orlando asked, instructing Orlando to lie on his stomach. He used the ropes to gently tie Orlando to the bed.

Orlando laid on his stomach, longing for the moment he’d feel Colin’s cock inside him. His hands were tied and Colin had spread his legs. He could feel Colin’s breath wafting over his entrance. He moaned at the first lick against his sensitive skin.

Glancing at the bedside table, Colin decided to forego using the oil Orlando had provided. He decided to try something new and more pleasurable to prepare the other man. He began to swipe his tongue around Orlando’s hole, pressing it inside when the muscle loosened.

Orlando buried his face in the pillow, biting it as Colin moved his tongue deeper and deeper within his body. He shivered as the Irishman hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Colin noticed the shiver and stopped his ministrations on the Brit. He stretched across the bed, fumbling for the condom box that had been lying there since last week. He managed to push the box from the nightstand. As it fell to the floor, he noticed it was empty…that was strange…they hadn’t been together for a while.

Colin glanced at Orlando. “Love, do we have another box of condoms?”

Orlando shook his head from side to side, “No…”

Colin groaned. “I’m gonna have to go buy a new box…”

“No! I want to feel you inside me now…just you…I need you!” Orlando demanded.

“I can’t do that, not like this,” Colin said.

Orlando pouted at him. “Oh… come on Colin, you are not going to say no to sex, are you?”

Colin sighed, knowing Orlando was right, and moved his cock against Orli’s entrance. He closed his eyes as he slid inside the tight opening.

His pace was slow – he didn’t want to reach climax too soon in the molten heat. He wanted to enjoy this while he could, but the sounds Orlando made as he begged him to go harder and faster spurred him on towards climax. He answered the younger man’s requests, pushing harder, faster, deeper…heeding Orlando’s whimpers not to stop.

Colin felt his release speeding up on him and he groaned as he came deep inside the young man, collapsing with exhaustion on Orlando’s back, still buried deep within the tight hole.

“Co-lin?” Orlando’s voice was curt. He was tired, but he still needed more.

There was no clear answer from the Irish man lying on top of him. “Did you say something, love?” Colin asked after a few minutes.

“Yes…I need more…of you,” Orlando said as he squirmed underneath Colin.

Colin pulled out of Orlando and untied one of his hands. He flopped back down on the bed. “I’ll try again…after I have a nap…let me sleep.”

Orlando angrily untied his other hand and glared at an already sleeping Colin. He climbed out of bed, making his way toward the shower. “I’m going.”

Colin didn’t even hear his words – he was already lost in the world of his dreams.

~

After showering, Orlando dressed himself and decided to head to a bar one of his friends had told him about.

Walking up to the bar, he sat down on an empty stool and nodded to the bartender. “Give me the hardest thing you’ve got.”

As he waited for his drink, he looked around the bar. He noticed an older man watching him. His frustrated mind could only dwell on how sexy the other man looked.

“Excuse me sir,” he spoke to the bartender as his drink was set in front of him. He asked about the older man. The bartender just grinned, told him what he knew, and told him to find out the rest for himself.

Grabbing his drink, Orlando moved to sit next to the other man. Feeling brave, he turned and asked, “What would you rather be – slave or master?”

The other man turned and glared at him.

“I’m Orlando, but you can call me whatever you want…”

“Well…my new slave….I am your master, but my real name is Viggo.”

“Are you really into all of that stuff? Do you have it all?”

“You mean the whip and the stuff?”

Orlando nodded at him.

“Yeah – I’ve got them. You want to try?” Viggo questioned him.

“I’d love to,” Orlando said.

The older man smirked predatorily. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours,” he blurted immediately.

Orlando slammed the money onto the table, stood, and followed the man.

Viggo opened the door when they arrived at his place. Orlando’s mouth dropped open as he got his first glance at the items inside the other man’s place. He gulped as the door was locked behind him.

“Come…” Viggo motioned for him to make his way farther into his home.

Orlando followed the man as he led him into his bedroom. Once inside, Orlando saw a variety of whips in different length. There was also an assortment of collars.

Orlando gulped once more as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Juniper

Viggo place a costume in front of Orlando with a rough command, “Wear it.” He watched as Orlando stripped his clothes and began to don the costume. As he slid into the revealing costume, Viggo growled, “You’re doing just fine…”

When Orlando had finished dressing, Viggo offered another gruff command. “On your hands and knees.”

Orlando assumed the position, ready to feel either pleasure or pain – or both. A collar was placed around his neck, and a chain was attached to it.

Viggo reached for his favorite whip, and began to stripe it over Orlando’s bare ass. Lick after lick left a red pattern over the olive skin. Orlando tensed as the whipping progressed.

After a time, Viggo placed the whip on the floor. He moved to a shelf and removed a bottle.

“What’s that?” Orlando asked curiously.

“The only thing you need to know is that it will give you pleasure, slave,” Viggo replied.

Viggo pushed the young man onto the bed face first, pressing him tightly to the bed. He took another smaller collar and placed it around Orlando’s straining cock. With his free hand, he opened the bottle and spilled a little of the liquid over Orlando’s hole, making him whimper as the warm liquid spread over him.

“Does that feel good, slave?” Viggo asked.

Orlando nodded, moving his ass, wanting to feel more of the sensation.

Viggo pulled the chains toward him, making the younger man cry out. He lowered his face to Orlando’s bottom and began to push the liquid inside Orlando’s body with his tongue. He almost groaned at the tightness surrounding his tongue.

Viggo spread the liquid with his tongue as well as he could. He knew that the liquid was sticky, but there would be other parts of Orlando’s body that would be stickier before the night was over.

The younger man would simply have to learn to deal with it.

Orlando’s head thrashed from side to side as he cried out in pleasure. The substance Viggo had used on him was unbelievable. In the mindlessness of his pleasure, he called out a name. It wasn’t Colin’s name though – it was Viggo’s name. Viggo was the one giving him these intense feelings.

Smirking at the sounds he was pulling from the young man, Viggo challenged him. “Do you want me to fuck you? Fuck you until you’re begging me to stop, slave?”

Orlando nodded, speechless from his high.

Viggo pulled his clothes off as quickly as he could. He slipped into his master costume, eager to be inside the clenching hole that tempted him beyond all reason.  
Orlando moaned as he felt Viggo slide his hard cock into him with one quick thrust. He felt Viggo’s rhythm for a moment before he began to move with him.

Viggo pushed and pulled at the chains that bound Orlando as he thrust inside the other man. He slapped Orlando’s ass, enjoying the shivers the beating invoked. He felt that the man under him, giving him so much pleasure in return, was like a blessing or a gift.

“More…” Orlando cried, moving his head from side to side.

“Oh – you’ll get more – my pretty slave,” Viggo replied.

Orlando felt shivers building in his body. He wasn’t ready to come so soon! He tried to hold back – tried to hold off his orgasm, but he couldn’t hold it much longer.

“I can feel your torment, pretty slave, come for me,” Viggo whispered as he moved faster and harder inside Orlando’s body – feeling the younger man shuddering violently.

Orlando let go at those words, spilling onto the black sheet beneath him. He collapsed, laying his head on the beaten pillow. His mouth hung open with shock as he considered the pleasure the older man had given him. “Thank you, love…” he whispered.

Viggo grinned at him, running a tender hand along his spine. “I love you too, my pretty one.”

Orlando chuckled. “Not quite so pretty now, Viggo. I’m covered with bruises…”

He was cut off by Viggo’s rough voice. “Bruises on your ass, but not on that beautiful face.” He allowed himself to linger inside Orlando’s body as they lay there.

“Are you ready for another round, slave?” Viggo asked roughly, starting to lightly tap Orlando’s ass again, sliding in the slippery, sticky liquid he had poured onto and into the younger man’s backside. When Orlando didn’t answer, Viggo pulled at the chains, pulling a cry from the man underneath him.

Orlando groaned as pleasure threatened to overtake him once more. Viggo suddenly stopped moving, causing Orlando to grunt as he felt him try to pull out.

“I…are we stuck?” Orlando grimaced from the movements of Viggo’s body inside him.

Viggo grinned sheepishly. “I guess we are. I don’t know why…” His voice trailed off as he tried to figure out a solution to their problem.

“We could try a cold shower,” Orlando suggested.

“Why a cold shower?” the older man asked, seemed confused.

“That stuff that you put inside of me…it was so warm…maybe if you use cold water it will release us,” he replied.

“So… I seem to have found a pretty and wise slave…” Viggo groaned at him.

“Love you too, old man,” Orlando replied cheekily.

Viggo pulled the younger man close to himself, carrying him carefully to the bathroom, not wanting to cause any more pain if it could be avoided. Inside the shower, Viggo turned on the cold water and began to wash himself and Orlando. He smiled at the shivers the cold water caused on Orlando’s warm skin. He finally felt his cock slide easily out of the young man. He knelt and carefully washed Orlando’s entrance, cleaning as much of the sticky liquid as he could reach.

“So – tell me, master – what was that stuff?” Orlando’s curiosity got the best of him.

Viggo glanced up at him. “Would you believe me if I told you that it was honey?”

“That…that was honey? I should try that with Colin sometime.” Orlando mused, looking down at Viggo.

“You…you have a boyfriend?” Viggo questioned.

“Yeah, but I don’t see him much…he works all of the time. He wasn’t able to give me what I needed…but you can…I want more of you…” Orlando said, wanting to spend more time with Viggo.

“So…your boyfriend…does he know that you’re here now?” Viggo asked.

“No, he fell asleep after making love…” Orlando admitted to him, shivering as he felt Viggo use more cold water to cleanse him inside.

Viggo worked at cleaning Orlando. “Hmm. So that’s why you were so tight and wet…”

Viggo turned off the water, rising and handing Orlando a towel to dry off with. He studied the younger man as he readied himself to leave. “Can I give you a lift home?”

“Yeah, I just need to change,” Orlando answered, beginning to remove the costume Viggo had given him to wear. He waited patiently for Viggo to remove the collars from his neck and his cock.

Unfastening the collar from around the slender neck, Viggo pulled Orlando into a kiss, searching for an answer that he found quickly as Orlando’s tongue invited him inside. He broke the kiss, allowing Orlando to finish dressing.

Both men were silent as Viggo drove Orlando home. As he pulled to a stop where Orlando told him to, the younger man turned to him and smiled shyly. “My boyfriend will be at work tomorrow…would you come by…bring some of your stuff with you…make love to me?

“I’ll come whenever you call, lover…” Viggo punctuated his statement with a kiss before letting the younger man leave the car. Orlando stood on the curb with a smile on his face.

The only sound that broke the silence of Orlando’s return to the bedroom was Colin’s snoring. Orlando took his clothes off and slid noiselessly between the sheets of the bed. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes to dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Orlando woke up feeling the coldness of the sheets around him. He figured that Colin had left for work. Walking into the kitchen, he made himself some coffee, reflecting on the pleasures the older man had given him the night before.

Colin saw Orlando standing in the kitchen drinking his coffee. He wondered how Orlando had gotten the various bruises that decorated his smooth skin.

“Orli?” he questioned as he studied the younger man.

Orli, thinking Colin had left for work already, jumped as he heard Colin’s voice. “You scared me, mate.”

Colin walked toward Orlando, questioning him as he moved closer. “Where did you get those bruises? Did someone hurt you?”

Orlando’s mind raced as he gulped the hot coffee, burning his throat. He finally settled on a lie. “Don’t you remember slapping me last night?”

Colin searched his memory, trying to recall what had happened the night before. He finally realized that he must have been too tired to remember. He glanced at the clock. He would be late for work again. He thought about taking a day off to spend time with Orlando – to give back some of what Orlando had been giving him for so long. Sighing, he turned toward the door. “Goodbye, Love.” He closed the door quietly behind him.

Orlando smiled as Colin left. It was now only a matter of waiting for Viggo to show up.

~

Two hours later, Viggo finally arrived, carrying a small suitcase. He smiled as he caught sight of the naked young man that greeted him. “Did you miss your master, slave?”

Orlando nodded, coming closer to Viggo and beginning to shower him with kisses. Viggo almost fell as Orlando leaned his full weight against him. He did drop the suitcase. Pulling back, he looked at Orlando. “Well then…what are we waiting for?”

Soon Viggo was lying naked next to the younger man, running his hands over the smooth body – smelling and touching and relishing the feel of Orlando.

“Have you missed my whip, slave?” Viggo growled at Orlando, pulling away from the whimpering young man.

“I’ve missed everything about you. I need more of you, master,” Orlando said, rising from his position on the floor and leading Viggo to the bedroom.

Viggo followed behind, leaving his suitcase next to the door. As he entered the room, he took in the mess. It looked like a tornado had swept through the room. He looked toward the young man. “Orli?”

“Yes, master?”

“When was the last time when the room was cleaned?”

“I don’t remember…” Orlando replied.

“Do you ever clean this room?” Viggo asked wonderingly.

“I’m barely in this room…” Orli avoided the question.

Viggo saw all of the dirty condoms that littered the floor next to the bed. He walked over and picked one out of the clutter, looking disbelievingly at Orlando. “Barely in the room? So what’s this?”

“Ummm…” Orli didn’t know what to say.

“Okay slave, we can’t work in this environment. You have two minutes, no more – no less, to clean up this room, understand?”

Orli nodded sadly, he never thought he’d spend his time with Viggo cleaning. He began cleaning the room, noticing that Viggo watched his watch as he cleaned. He felt a burst of energy as he raced against the clock.

“Ten second warning,” Viggo stated firmly, watching the tension mount in his slave’s face. He was fully prepared to punish Orlando if he didn’t finish the chore.

Orlando failed his task. He looked around at the still messy room as he watched Viggo walk back toward his suitcase at the doorway. The crack of a whip drew his undivided attention back to his master. He smiled. He had been waiting for this.

Viggo barked a rough order. “Lay on the bed!” He watched and waited as Orlando obeyed him, lying on the bed and waiting for further instructions. “Lay on your back and spread you legs.” He commanded.

He licked his lips as he studied the smooth expanse of Orlando’s chest. His eyes zeroed in on the flat brown nipples, causing his cock to grow erect.

Using the chains from last night, he bound Orlando’s hands to the bed. Moving his hands over Orli’s face, he noticed the pleasure the younger man took from his touch. Kissing the younger boy’s cheeks, he felt Orlando’s breath puff against his ear. He was surprised by the ferocity of Orlando’s kiss when their lips finally touched.

Viggo slid his hands over Orlando’s nipples as the young man kissed him. He pinched one lightly between his fingertips making Orli break the kiss and whimper loudly with pleasure. Viggo lowered his head and continued to move his tongue lower along his slave’s body, tasting the ripples of pleasure that radiated through him. He finally latched his mouth around an erect nipple, biting lightly, feeling Orlando’s legs tighten around his back. He loved this feeling – Orlando seemed to love this feeling – he was ready to come.

Viggo pulled away from Orlando. “Hold – don’t come yet…”

Orlando glared murderously at him. He needed release badly. Especially when Viggo resumed biting his nipples and began to stroke his cock.

“Oh… my god… please…” Orlando begged.

“Not yet!” Viggo ordered. His voice was cold.

“Please…” Orlando begged as he shuddered, muscles tensed for release.

Viggo ignored him, moving his tongue over Orlando’s cock, licking it – feeling the shivers that passed through the lithe body.

“I’m going to die…” Orlando mumbled, thinking that he couldn’t hold out any longer.

“No, you aren’t, slave, just hold on…have fun…” Viggo soothed him.

“I can’t…” Orlando sighed heavily.

Orlando released, his seed spreading on Viggo’s face. Viggo looked angry.

Viggo leaned over Orlando’s face and untied him. “Lick my face!” He ordered.

Orlando licked all traces of his release from his master’s face.

“Put this on.” Viggo ordered.

Orlando took the costume and dressed quickly, waiting for more instructions.

“Roll over.” Viggo commanded, watching as Orlando rolled over. He had just finished binding the chain around Orlando’s neck and cock when the phone rang.

“Ignore it!” Viggo said.

“No! I have to answer it, it’s Colin…” Orlando explained.

“How can you be so sure it’s your friend?”

Orlando moved his hand over to the phone and answered. “Oh… hi Colin…” he mumbled into the phone.

~

Colin could hear noises in the background. “Orli?” He asked.

“Yes, Love?” Orlando tried desperately to keep his voice normal and finish the call.

“Who’s there?” Colin asked suspiciously.

“N… no one…” Orlando lied.

“Should I come home and check on you?” Colin suggested.

“No… no… you have work to do,” Orlando answered. He didn’t want to be caught.

Colin could still hear the noises in the background.

~

As Orlando talked to Colin on the phone, Viggo continued to prepare him, dripping liquid into his entrance.

~

Colin listened closely to the voice he heard on the other end of the line.

“You’re so sweet…”

The voice was not Orlando’s.

He hung up the phone angrily, stalking away from his co-workers who tried to stop him.

~

“Colin? Colin?” Orlando called, holding the phone away from his ear as he heard only a dial tone on the phone.

Viggo, noticing Orlando’s frown, asked, “What is it?”

“He hung up…” Orlando whispered dazedly.

Viggo ran his hand over Orlando’s smooth skin. “So…?”

“I’m afraid that he’ll come here,” Orlando answered.

“Stop worrying. He won’t come here…just enjoy the moment…” Viggo whispered as he lowered his tongue to Orlando’s entrance.

Orlando lowered his face to the pillow, biting his lip as he felt every thrust of his master’s tongue in his most intimate place.

“Thank you love…” Orlando whimpered.

“It’s my pleasure…” Viggo rasped, continuing to lick him.

After several moments of bliss, Viggo stopped licking Orlando. Taking his whip, he marked the young man’s ass repeatedly.

Neither man noticed as the door was opened.

They were both oblivious to the man who stood inside the doorway, watching as Viggo moved his cock to Orlando’s entrance, continuing to whip the younger man.

“More…” Orlando whimpered.

“Orlando! You bitch!” Colin shouted at him, seeing enough to make him ill.

Orlando jumped away, almost knocking Viggo off of the bed.

“You scared me, love,” Orlando said in fear.

“You cheated me… how could you do it?” Colin asked, waiting for answers.

Orlando looked over to Viggo, whose face implied ‘Deal with it, it’s your problem’.

“Don’t look at him! Look at me,” Colin said angrily, coming closer.

For the first time, Orlando felt his world begin to fall apart. He collapsed onto the floor whimpering, “I didn’t mean to…I didn’t want to ruin your life…” He cried in despair, not able to face the fact that Colin would hate him from now on. He loved Colin as much or more than he loved Viggo.

Colin crouched beside him. “You didn’t…oh Orlando…”

Orlando continued to mumble, “I wish I had never been born…”

Colin placed a hand on the shoulder of the man he still loved. “Aw…don’t say that…” His heart ached for Orlando.

Viggo, who had been watching from beside the bed, moved closer and placed his hand on Orlando’s head, threading his fingers through the soft hair.

Colin embraced Orlando, looking up at Viggo, listening to Orlando’s pitiful rambling. “You both hate me…I know…”

Colin surprised him by pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

Viggo lowered himself to the floor and placed a gentle kiss on Orlando’s cheek. “I love you, too. I’ve never stopped loving you.”

Orlando’s eyes were full of tears as he raised his head to look at them. “You love me?” At the men’s nods, he asked, “Both of you?” They nodded again.

To their surprise, Orlando stood and dressed quickly. Grabbing his wallet, he took off. He didn’t turn at the sound of both of the men’s voices calling, “Orlando?”

The only sound they heard was the slamming of the front door.

Viggo moved toward the door, stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Colin standing there.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Colin asked.

“After him.” Was Viggo’s simple reply. He was startled when he heard Colin’s raised voice.

“No – you can’t…”

Viggo was stunned. “Why not? He needs us…”

Colin studied Viggo with fear in his eyes. “He knows he’ll have to choose…”

Viggo understood Colin’s fears. “Do you think he’ll come back?”

Collin answered as honestly as he could. “I don’t have any idea.”

Viggo moved toward the door again. “I’m going after him,” Viggo said, trying to move past Colin.

“He needs to be alone,” Colin said, stopping Viggo from leaving.

“But…he didn’t take any keys with him,” Viggo sputtered, looking for excuses to follow the younger man.

Colin decided to try changing the subject. He asked Viggo where he got the whip. “So…you’re the one who left the bruises on his ass…right?”

Viggo managed a small smile and some of the light came back into his eyes. “He loved it.” He said simply.

~

Hours later both men sat staring at the clock. It was dark now and Orlando was nowhere to be found.

“Where is he?” Colin whispered.

It was time to start worrying.

The End.


End file.
